


Waking Up [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends moving to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malnpudl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waking Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46882) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> In which Desiree experiments with new recording equipment and editing software.
> 
> For mal, in thanks for her beta-listening generosity.

Link to stream/download audio file on Box [here](https://app.box.com/s/tbelvc9a7uku7jjgh0hw).

Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/waking-up-1)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth.  Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

 

**11/3/2013: Apparently the file I originally posted was messed up.  It's fixed now.**


End file.
